Sono mama de ii
by nana.0.o
Summary: Sunako membuang semua koleksi kegelapannya? what happened to her? Check out!  seconded in indonesian page  SunaKyo Oneshot! Warning : spoiler inside  after chapter 100


**Author's Note : ** Ceritanya setelah chapter 100. Yang belum baca dan gak mau di spoiler, mending baca dulu manga nya yah XD cari di mangafox~ hoho *promosi*

Oh iya, saya bikin fic ini sampe ngulang-ngulang baca lagi, biar lebih menghayati pikiran Sunako sama Kyouhei. Mudah-mudahan nggak ada OOC sedikitpun XDD Tapi kalo ada, bilang ya~ hehe

**Spoiler dikit:** sunako ngasi kutukan ke Kyouhei yang lagi-lagi mencium dia di depan orang banyak (chapter 99). Akhirnya kutukan Sunako berhasil. Terlalu berhasil malah, Kyouhei selalu diikuti arwah2 penasaran. Takenaga, Ranmaru & Yuki memaksa Sunako untuk membatalkan kutukannya. Sunako akhirnya membatalkannya. Namun tampaknya tidak berpengaruh banyak. Kyouhei malah diikuti lebih banyak arwah cewek (yang sebenarnya masih hidup). Sunako akhirnya nggak tahan melihat Kyouhei yang makin lemah gara-gara keberadaan arwah itu. Yuki dengan sok tau-nya nyuruh Sunako cium Kyohei di depan arwah2 itu, supaya arwah itu tau kalau Kyouhei sudah ada yang punya, dan berhenti mengganggunya. Karena tak ada cara lain, Sunako akhirnya mencium Kyouhei, setelah mati-matian melindungi Kyouhei dari serangan arwah-arwah penasaran itu. Tamat

**Warning :**ditulis dari berbagai PoV (Point of View) jadi ada beberapa pengulangan, harap maklum

###

sono mama de ii

###

"Uuhh~" Kyouhei mengerang pelan. Ia terbangun di kamarnya, berantakan, seperti biasa. Namun hari ini ditambah keadaan tubuhnya yang masih sakit dan belum juga membaik. Ia memijat-mijat kepalanya pelan, sembari mengingat detil kejadian kemarin. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia tidak bisa mengingatnya secara jelas. Semuanya terlihat samar-samar. Kyouhei ingat saat-saat ia diaganggu roh cewek-cewek hidup itu, membuat trauma yang cukup mengerikan untuknya. _Cewek itu menakutkan._

"Kyouhei? " Pintu kamar terbuka dan kepala mungil Yuki muncul dari balik pintu. "Ah, Yuki,"

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Kyouhei memijat-mijat keningnya. "Ya, hanya sedikit pusing." Setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba Kyouhei teringat sesuatu dan tersentak.

"MANA SUNAKO?" Yuki kaget tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu, namun tidak sampai sedetik, muncul senyuman mencurigakan di bibirnya.

"Cieeee~ nyari Sunako nih? Kyouhei khawatir ya? Ya? Ya?" Yuki kegirangan menggoda Kyouhei yang mengkhawatirkan Sunako. Kyouhei bangun dari kasurnya dan berganti pakaian.

"Berisik! Katakan saja dimana dia."

"Rumah Sakit, sejak kemarin."

**Sunako's PoV**

Selimut putih, hangat…

Seprai putih, lembut…

Bantal putih, empuk…

Dan… CAHAYA! TERLALU BANYAK CAHAYA DISINI! DIMANA AKU?

Aku melihat sekeliling, dengan cahaya dan segala sesuatu berwarna putih, jelas ini bukan kamarku. Tapi tampaknya ini juga bukan kamar 4 Makhluk itu, kamar ini terlalu rapi. Aku mencoba menutupi tubuhku dari cahaya dengan selimut.

"nggak guna!" Selimut ini putih! Sama sekali nggak berguna! Aku langsung melemparkan selimut itu dengan kesal.

"Sunako! Kau sudah sadar?" Ranmaru masuk dan segera menghampiriku. Akhh~ menyilaukan! Aku refleks melindungi tubuhku dengan kedua tangan. Tidak, bukan waktunya untuk ini, aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Dimana ini?"

"Rumah Sakit, kau tidak sadarkan diri sejak kemarin." Rumah Sakit? Pantas saja semuanya serba putih. Aku mengangkat tanganku, banyak luka luka yang mulai mongering disana. Kakiku, tidak jauh berbeda keadaannya. Jadi aku sakit?

"Aku kenapa?" Tanyaku. Ranmaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatapku heran. "Kau tidak ingat?" Aku menggeleng.

"Sunakoo~ aku membawakan buah segar untukmu…" Noi datang dari balik pintu, bersama Takenaga. Membuatku terpaksa mengambil selimut putih dari lantai dan berusaha menutupi diri.

'BRAKK!'

"Sunako! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Yuki.

Ini dia yang paling tidak aku tunggu. Yuki…. dan MAKHLUK MENYILAUKAN SIALAN, masuk tanpa permisi. 5 makhluk menyilaukan hadir bersamaan, ditambah ruangan serba putih ini. Sebentar lagi aku meleleh…. Baiklah, bawa saja aku ke Neraka sekalian, Enma-sama. Selagi aku meratap dan sibuk dengan pikiranku, mereka pergi meninggalkanku, menginggalkanku sendiri. Bukan, amat lebih baik jika aku sendiri saja disini. Mereka meninggalkanku bersama MAKHLUK ITU! Ck~ Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini, tapi tampaknya tubuhku masih belum mengijinkan hal itu. Makhluk itu memperhatikan luka di sekujur tubuhku, memalukan.

"Maaf"

**Kyouhei's PoV**

Lagi-lagi Yuki menggodaku. Ck! Kenapa sih mereka nggak pernah mengerti? Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Sunako. Aku telah bertapa dan menemukan jawabannya, UDANG GORENG! Cuma itu…

Kalaupun aku memikirkan Sunako, itu karena dia yang membuatnya…. Hhhh~ Sudahlah, lebih baik kulihat keadaannya di Rumah Sakit. Aku berganti pakaian dan segera pergi ke Rumah Sakit bersama Yuki. Dalam perjalanan sampai ke Rumah Sakit pun, Yuki tidak bosannya menggodaku, menyebalkan.

Setibanya disana, kami langsung masuk ke tempat Sunako dirawat inap.

Aku masih belum ingat sepenuhnya mengapa Sunako sampai harus dirawat inap. Kalau tentang dia yang melindungiku dari arwah-arwah tak jelas itu aku masih ingat. Tapi dia kan kuat, dan hal-hal gaib seperti itu memang keahliannya, harusnya tidak perlu sampai dirawat segala.

Tapi aku segera mengambil kembali ucapanku sepanjang satu paragraf diatas begitu melihatnya. Keadaannya benar-benar…

Lukanya banyak sekali…

Apa itu luka yang didapat karena melindungiku?

Sedetik kemudian, ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin memenuhi benakku. Sunako… mati-matian melindungiku dari arwah-arwah penasaran tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya. Aku menutup mulutku yang sedikit terbuka dengan tangan kiri.

Hah? Kemana yang lain? Mereka meninggalkanku sendiri disini?

Pasti kerjaan Noi! Sial.

Aku memperhatikannya lagi, memperhatikan Sunako yang mati-matian berlindung di balik selimut putih.

"Maaf" Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

"Bu..bukan salahmu… jadi tolong… keluar sekarang."

'Twitch' Menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Nggak. Semua salahku, sampai kau terpaksa menciumku untuk mengusir arwah-arwah itu." Ups, aku lupa! Sunako mematung setelah aku mengatakan kata-kata yang tabu untuknya. 'Cium' itu kata-kata terlarang, Kyouhei! Bodohnya aku ini.

'BRAK BRUAGH! KROMPYANG! DUAGH! BAG BUKKK PRANGGG~'

Nah, lihat reaksinya yang berlebihan itu, pasti terjadi pergolakan hebat dalam batinnya. Salahku…

"Err… baiklah, lupakan saja kata-kataku baru…."

"ARGHHHH! HIROSHI! JOSEPHINE! AKIRA! JOHHNNN! DAN SEMUA TEMAN TEMAN KEGELAPANKU! MAAFKAN AKUUUUUU!" Gawat! Ia bersiap siap bunuh diri dengan lompat dari jendela.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Maaf! Aku salah omong! Bohong! Tenang saja, itu semua bohong!" Aku berusaha mati-matian menghentikan aksinya yang berlebihan. Kalau keadaannya seperti biasa, aku akan membiarkannya melompat dari lantai 2 ini, dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi dengan keadaannya sekarang, itu tidak mungkin…

"MINGGIR KAU MAKHLUK MENYILAUKAN!"

'DUAGHHH!'

Ia menendangku sekuat tenaga. Rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dari biasanya, badanku terasa lemas seperti bukan milikku. Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

**Normal PoV**

Meski tidak dirawat seperti Sunako, ternyata tubuh Kyouhei juga melemah gara-gara kejadian itu. Ditambah dengan tendangan super Sunako barusan, tak ayal lagi Kyouhei kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sunako dan Kyouhei diperbolehkan pulang. Mereka pun kembali melakukan kegiatan rutinnya sehari-hari. Meski keadaannya sudah sedikit membaik bagi Sunako, tidak demikian halnya untuk Kyouhei. Ia belum kembali menjadi Kyouhei yang terlampau aktif dan kelebihan tenaga.

**Sunako'****s PoV**

"Nggak. Semua salahku, sampai kau terpaksa menciumku untuk mengusir arwah-arwah itu." Apa katanya? Masa telingaku ikut sakit dan tidak berfungsi juga, sampai salah dengar seperti itu.

_Kau tidak salah dengar, Sunako. Kau memang menciumnya._

AP...APA? TIDAK.. TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU...TIDAK! BUKAN AKU!

_ITU KAU!_

BUKAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Kini ingatan kejadian kemarin pun mengalir lancar ke otakku, perlu beberapa detik untuk mencernanya. Aku memang... men...

"ARGHHHH! HIROSHI! JOSEPHINE! AKIRA! JOHHNNN! DAN SEMUA TEMAN TEMAN KEGELAPANKU! MAAFKAN AKUUUUUU!" Biarkan saja aku mati disini. Selamat tinggal teman-teman.

Makhluk menyebalkan itu memaksaku menjauh dari jendela, mengganggu rencanaku bunuh diri. Menyebalkan, aku menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Dia rubuh. Tak kusangka, dia tidak bangun lagi setelah itu...

Lagi-lagi salahku...

###

Gara-gara kutukan ku, semua gara-gara kutukan ku waktu itu. semua... semuanya... sampai-sampai aku... makhluk menyilaukan...ci...ci...

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Aku menjambak-jambak rambut yang memang sudah tidak keruan ini.

Tidak... bukan salahku... ini gara-gara dia yang terlalu menyilaukan...

_Tapi kau yang menciumnya , Sunako._

TIDAK! HENTIKAN BICARAMU YANG SEMBARANGAN! DASAR PIKIRAN BODOH!

bukan... ini bukan salahku... sama sekali bukan...

Makhluk menyilaukan itu berjalan ke ruang makan, masih tertatih-tatih karena kejadian beberapa hari ini. Mukanya pucat dan amat lesu.

_Lihat Sunako, Kyouhei juga menderita karena wajahnya. Kalau kau menyalahkannya lagi, dia bisa mati._

KUBILANG DIAM! KAU ITU AKU! JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN!

Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan pikiranku yang selalu ikut campur. Tembok terdekat menjadi sasaranku menghantamkan kepala bodoh ini.

'BUAGH! BUAGH!' rasakan! rasakan ini! bodoh! makanya jangan berpikir sembarangan!

"makan...udang goreng..." Makhluk menyilaukan itu kini sudah duduk di kursi makan. Entah dia sedang memintaku membuatkan makanan atau hanya bergumam saja, ia tertidur. Segera saja aku menghidangkan makanan di meja itu dan kembali ke kamar, ruangan ini terlalu silau kalau ada dia.

**Normal PoV**

Beberapa hari kemudian, ada kejadian menggegerkan di kediaman Nakahara.

"Kyouhei! Sunako jadi aneh!" Kyouhei memandang Yuki yang berteriak padanya tanpa minat.

"Bukannya dia memang aneh?"

"Bukaan ituuuu! Cepat ikut aku ke kamarnya sekarang!" Yuki menarik tangan Kyouhei dengan paksa. Di depan kamar Sunako, Ranmaru dan Takenaga memandang ruangan itu dengan takjub.

Tidak ada lagi barang-barang menakutkan di kamar yang sebelumnya lebih mirip rumah hantu itu. Gorden, Seprai, semua yang berwarna hitam telah berganti rupa. Tidak ada lagi botol botol beling berisi makhluk yang diawetkan. Tidak ada lagi tumpukan dvd dan buku-buku psikologi pembunuhan di rak. Yang paling mengejutkan, Hiroshi, Josephine, Akira, John dan kawan-kawan baik Sunako tidak terlihat tampak lagi di kamar itu. Sunako, apa yang terjadi padamu?

"tolong, buang barang-barang ini. Aku tidak butuh." Sunako menunjuk tumpukan plastik-plastik besar hitam di dekat pintu. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan 4 makhluk yang kebingungan setengah mati.

"Kyouhei, kali ini apa?" Tanya Takenaga dengan pandangan curiga.

"BUKAN AKU! kalian selalu saja menimpakan kesalahan padaku!"

'_sebab memang kau yang selalu membuat masalah!'_

"Hentikan pandangan kalian yang menyebalkan itu! Bukankah harusnya kalian senang? Dia selangkah mendekati gadis normal sekarang, kan?" Kata-kata Kyouhei membuka mata mereka bertiga.

'_ooh, benar juga!' _Mereka serempak memukul telapak kiri dengan genggaman tangan kanan, tanda mengerti.

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang membereskan ini semua." Sahut Kyouhei. Mereka bertiga tertawa-tawa bahagia karena sebentar lagi impian menjadikan Sunako seorang lady akan tercapai. Kyouhei pun mulai mengangkut kantong-kantong hitam itu.

'_mereka benar-benar bodoh. Sudah jelas hal itu tidak akan terjadi begitu saja pada orang itu.'_

###

Beberapa hari setelah itu, keadaan benar-benar berubah. Sunako bersedia menemani Noi dan Tamao ke salon, pusat perbelanjaan dan lain-lain. Ia juga tidak menolak saat diajak ke tempat karaoke bersama teman-temannya. Ia tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi bagian terlarang di perpustakaan dan ruang biologi. Tak pernah lagi membeli barang-barang berbau horror. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, ia tidak pernah berubah menjadi _chibi version_ lagi. Hal ini makin membuat Ranmaru, Takenaga dan Yuki, menangis haru. Mereka makin bersemangat membuat Sunako lebih cantik lagi, dan lagi, dan makin mendekati seorang lady.

Sunako tidak dapat menolak saat ditawari sebagai pelatih di klub memasak. Memasak memang merupakan salah satu hobinya, tidak, memasak itu satu-satunya hobi yang masih dilakukannya sampai sekarang.

Bisakah kalian menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Berkat semua kejadian ini, Sunako perlahan lahan menjadi cewek popular di sekolahnya.

"Hei, kau pilih siapa untuk cewek terpopuler tahun ini?"

"tentu saja Sunako kan? Memang sih awalnya dia menakutkan. Tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik, dia itu manis."

"Aku setuju! Terlebih lagi dia jago masak!"

Kira-kira itulah pembicaraan hampir seluruh cowok di SMA Mori ini. Membuat Ranmaru, Takenaga, dan Yuki tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lihat Kyouhei, kami sebentar lagi pasti berhasil membuat Sunako menjadi lady, hahahaha" Yuki tertawa dengan bangga.

Ranmaru menambahkan kalimat Yuki, dengan senyum penuh arti di bibirnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan dia, cepat nyatakan perasaan mu padanya, sebelum terlambat…"

"Aduh! Ranmaru! Jangan menyebar mawar sembarangan, kena mataku tau!"

"Ck…" _Terserah deh dia mau jadi apa! Aku tidak peduli!_ _Kapan sih 3 monyet ini berhenti menggangguku?_ Kyouhei langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang berubah menyebalkan itu. Tidak, dari dulu mereka memang menyebalkan.

Sejak pertama kali SMA Mori ini dimunculkan di jilid 1, murid-muridnya memang selalu bertindak berlebihan. Mulai dari kelompok perubah seragam, 4 saudara loli, cewek-cewek penggila cowok cantik, dan Klub wartawan yang selalu kekurangan berita dan memanfaatkan segala peluang yang ada. Ingat kejadian 'taruhan memotret wajah sunako'? meski gagal, klub wartawan ini tidak menyerah. Kali ini mereka memanfaatkan terjadinya perubahan besar-besaran pada diri Sunako sebagai peluang besar. Lagi-lagi mereka membuka taruhan, Barangsiapa yang dapat menjadi pasangan Sunako saat pesta kenaikan kelas, wajahnya akan terpampang di halaman utama Koran sekolah. Tentu saja semua siswa cowok di SMA ini tergiur dengan hadiah itu, belum lagi uang yang akan mereka dapatkan jika menang taruhan. Sekali lagi, Sunako menjadi incaran cowok-cowok buas ini.

Mendengar kabar ini, sebagian besar cewek di SMA Mori sepakat untuk melabrak Sunako. Dengan tuduhan, ia merebut pasangan-pasangan mereka. Sunako-pun digiring ke belakang sekolah.

"Kau ini! berani sekali merebut pasangan kami! Lancang sekali!" Sunako hanya menunduk diam.

"Benar! Belum puas ya merebut Kyouhei dari tangan kami?" Ia tetap tak bergeming.

"Katakan sesuatu! Cewek sialan!" Makian pun tampaknya tetap tak mempan. Maka Cewek-cewek ganas itu mulai menjambak rambutnya, memukulinya, dan memaksanya bicara.

"AYO BICARA! BODOH!" Kehabisan akal, salah satu cewek kelompok perubah seragam menunjukkan gunting tepat di depan wajah Sunako. Jika waktu itu ia hanya berniat memotong poni yang menutupi wajahnya, sekarang, ia berniat membabat habis rambut panjang Sunako.

"ayo…. Bicara….sebelum rambutmu ku…"

'CRAAANGG' 'PLAAASSHHH'

Cahaya yang amat menyilaukan tiba-tiba menghalangi pandangan mereka.

Kyouhei muncul tiba-tiba di tengah mereka. "Lagi-lagi main hakim sendiri."

"a…a…eng… enggak kok… kami Cuma…"

"minggir!" Tanpa dua kali aba-aba, sekumpulan cewek di depannya membuka jalan. Kyouhei menghampiri Sunako yang tertunduk lemas dan menariknya pergi.

**Sunako's PoV**

_Sunako… Kyouhei menderita… semua karena kutukan mu._

Diam. berapa kali harus kukatakan supaya kau diam?

Aku memegangi kepalaku dengan kencang, berharap pikiran-pikiran itu tidak mengangguku lagi. Tetapi semakin lama, pikiran-pikiran itu justru semakin kuat.

_Kau membuatnya menderita…_

Aku memang ingin dia menderita… ini semua salahnya...

_Begitukah? __Apa kau lupa, ia selalu saja menolongmu… Saat kau terjebak ditengah gudang yang terbakar…_

Diam…

_Saat kau dirasuki roh eliza…_

kumohon…

_Saat kau hampir terkena ratusan pecahan kaca jendela…_

Kumohon… diamlah…

_Kulit punggungnya robek karena melindungimu, Sunako._

…_._

_Tapi kau selalu membalasnya dengan pukulan, tendangan, dan…kutukan…_

Pikiranku menang, dan mengambil alih otakku. Mengosongkannya, dan menatanya ulang. Semua karena kutukanku, kalau bukan karena itu, dia tidak akan semenderita ini. Dan, beginilah satu-satunya cara aku meminta maaf.

"tolong, buang barang-barang ini. Aku tidak butuh." Kupandangi kantong-kantong besar itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Selamat tinggal teman-teman. Maaf aku membuang kalian. Maaf…

Cobalah hidup normal sekarang, Sunako.

Perpustakaan… tidak! Aku tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak mengunjungi bagian buku-buku pembunuhan dan psikologi.

Ruang biologi… tidak! Ada Josephine 2 disana.

Gudang sekolah… tidak! Kelelawar itu…

Harus kemana aku sekarang?

"Sunako, pulang sekolah nanti temani aku dan Tamao ke salon ya. Mau kan?" Pinta Noi dengan pandangan memelas. Aku yang dulu, tanpa ragu pasti akan menjawab 'enggak'.

"Baiklah"

"Hontou? YATTAAA!(1)" Noi bersorak sorai gembira.

Lewat beberapa hari…

Salon, pusat perbelanjaan, karaoke, café… sejujurnya, semua menjemukan. Aku tidak tahan berlama lama disana. Terutama pusat perbelanjaan, dengan cermin di setiap sudutnya. Ini semua demi menjadi normal, Sunako. Bertahanlah…

Cowok-cowok yang biasanya menghindariku, kini mulai mengajakku bicara. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka benar-benar bodoh dan tidak perlu dijawab!

"Sunako, lihatlah hasil gambarku. Bagus bukan? Aku menggambarnya saat memikirkan dirimu."

"Sunako, menurutmu model rambutku yang baru bagaimana? Keren kan?"

"Sunako, aku membuatkan catatan matematika untukmu, boleh tukar dengan catatan sejarah mu?"

LIKE I CARE! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri! Aku tidak perduli dengan gambarmu, rambutmu, dan aku tidak butuh catatanmu! Matematika? Huh!

"terima kasih gambar mu bagus."

"bagus sekali."

"wah, terimakasih. Boleh saja kok."

Ini semua demi menjadi normal, Sunako. Bertahanlah…

Klimaksnya, aku diseret ke belakang sekolah, tanpa alasan.

"Kau ini! berani sekali merebut pasangan kami! Lancang sekali!"

Bertahanlah Sunako… cewek biasa tidak akan melawan.

"Benar! Belum puas ya merebut Kyouhei dari tangan kami?"

Ya, bertahanlah, beberapa menit… setelah itu semua akan berlalu.

"Katakan sesuatu! Cewek sialan!" mereka menjambak rambutku, memukuliku, dan memaksaku bicara. Aku mulai goyah. Ingin rasanya aku merobek mereka satu-satu sampai menjadi potongan xxx kemudian aku akan melakukan xxx dan xxx pada xxx nya. Menyiram xxx kemudian mencampurnya dengan xxx, mengocoknya menjadi satu dan membuat xxx dari campuran xxx mereka. Tampaknya diriku yang lama mulai mengambil alih otakku lagi.

"AYO BICARA! BODOH!" Gunting? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan gunting itu? Menggunduliku? Baiklah, ini sudah cukup. Cukup sudah aku bersabar selama ini. Bersiap-siaplah…

"ayo…. Bicara….sebelum rambutmu ku…"

'CRAAANGG' 'PLAAASSHHH'

akhhh~ cahaya menyebalkan ini pasti…MAKHLUK MENYILAUKAN! Pukulan cahaya nya lebih kuat berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan pukulan lembek cewek-cewek tadi. Aku tertunduk lemas, dan lagi-lagi hampir meleleh karenanya.

"minggir!" Dan makhluk menyilaukan itu pun menyeretku pergi.

**Kyouhei's PoV**

Ke pusat perbelanjaan? Tidak bisa dipercaya...

Karaoke? Memangnya dia tau lagu-lagu jepang?

Salon? Sampai kiamat dia tidak akan mau.

Apa dia benar-benar berubah?

Ahhh~ susah sekali, karena kebanyakan mikir aku jadi lapar.

"OOII! MAKAAANN!"

"Ke Supermarket gih, belikan kami bento set juga sekalian ya." Takenaga menyahut dari kamar sebelah.

"Sunako?"

"Belum pulang." Tambah Yuki. Belum pulang? Lagi? Masa setiap hari dia pulang telat? Makanan ku gimanaaa?

Huh, tampaknya dia senang sekali dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Yah, bukan urusanku sih. Sudahlah, perutku rewel sekali, aku harus buru-buru membeli makanan.

Keluar dari supermarket, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya, bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Mau kemana lagi dia sekarang?

Sunako dan teman-temannya menuju kemari. Aku bersembunyi dibalik tong sampah besar depan supermarket. Dia tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat dipaksakan. Sudah kuduga Sunako, sebentar lagi kau akan kembali seperti semula, ini semua tidak mungkin untukmu. Hah? Kenapa aku jadi seperti stalker gini?

Sunako dan teman-temannya sudah jauh melewatiku, sehingga aku berbalik dan bergegas pulang, perutku benar-benar rewel.

Hari-hari berikutnya sama saja seperti hari itu, tidak berubah. Aku tetap makan bento khas supermarket. Keadaan rumah makin hari makin berantakan. Kapan sih dia kembali?

Sunako jadi populer? Haha... lawakan mereka sama sekali nggak lucu.

Apa katanya? Memilih Sunako jadi cewek terpopuler? Ck... kupingku salah dengar.

"_Dengar, jangan lupa rencana pulang sekolah nanti. Sunako akan habis disana."_

Tidak sengaja, bisik-bisik kelompok perubah seragam di sebelahku terdengar. Apa kupingku masih salah dengar? Sebaiknya ku-cek saja nanti.

"Kau ini! berani sekali merebut pasangan kami! Lancang sekali!" Kenapa dia diam saja.

"Benar! Belum puas ya merebut Kyouhei dari tangan kami?"

"Katakan sesuatu! Cewek sialan!" Cewek-cewek ganas itu mulai menjambak rambutnya, memukulinya, dan memaksanya bicara. Kenapa dia masih diam saja sih? Bodoh!

"AYO BICARA! BODOH!" Gunting? Mau apa mereka?

"ayo…. Bicara….sebelum rambutmu ku…" Saat ini ototku mengambil alih otakku. Tinjuku hampir mengenai cewek yang memegang gunting. Namun, terhenti saat aku ingat perkataan Takenaga waktu itu. _'Cowok tidak boleh memukul cewek, Kyouhei.'_ Cewek yang seperti ini juga tetap tidak boleh dipukul ya? Baiklah Takenaga...

"minggir!"

Aku pun menyeret Sunako dari kerumunan itu.

Sunako sedikit meronta saat aku menyeretnya keluar, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskannya.

"Nah, bicaralah sekarang." Kataku saat kami sudah berada di luar sekolah. Aku memperhatikan tubuhnya yang penuh luka, apa dia tidak apa-apa?

"ku...tkn...ak...mu..." Kata-katanya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Kau ngomong apa sih?" Ia menatapku sebentar, kemudian menunduk lagi. Menarik napas panjang dan mencoba bicara kembali.

"Karena kutukanku... kau jadi menderita. Jadi... aku menyingkirkan semuanya." Kutukan? Kutukan yang mana sih? Arwah-arwah itu? Memangnya itu karena kutukan?

Hanya karena itu dia menyingkirkan semuanya. Semuanya... termasuk teman-temannya? Hobinya? Sifatnya? Benarkah ia bisa berbuat seperti itu? Karena aku menderita... bukannya dia selalu senang melihatku menderita?

"Sudah kubilang waktu itu, bukan salahmu..."

"Tapi..."

"Sunako, memaksakan diri itu tidak baik. Sono mama de ii yo...(2)" Benar, aku lebih baik melihatnya yang seperti biasa, dalam bentuk chibi sekalipun daripada seperti sekarang ini.

Tampaknya ia masih ragu, "benarkah..."

"Kau nggak kangen hiroshi?"

"hiroshi..." Ia mengangguk cepat dan airmatanya mulai mengalir.

"Josephine?"

"Jo..josephine juga. Akira...John... hiks... aku membuang mereka..." Tidak tahan, aku menyeretnya lagi, kali ini pulang ke rumah.

"Masuk." Kataku memerintahnya. Ia agak enggan masuk ke kamarku, yah, tentu saja, bau sampahnya sampai keluar. Aku memang nggak bakat beres-beres. Dia tetap mematung di ambang pintu. Aku masuk duluan dan membuka lemari besar yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terpakai.

"teman-temanmu..." Aku mengangkat kantong-kantong hitam dari lemari itu. Dia tersenyum bahagia. Sama seperti saat menemukan kembali hiroshi yang hilang waktu itu. Ia memeluk erat kantong-kantong besar itu.

"terima kasih... terima kasih..." Ia mengatakannya sambil berurai airmata, aku menepuk kepalanya lembut.

Kalau diingat-ingat, Sunako sudah dua kali mendahulukanku dibanding teman-temannya sendiri. Saat hiroshi diculik, dan saat ini. Kenapa ya?

Sedikit tersenyum, aku mendekati wajahnya dan menciumnya lagi. Berarti kami telah berciuman untuk yang ke-5 kalinya.

Sama dengan saat di ruang kesehatan waktu itu, aku bukan menciumnya untuk membuatnya kesal kok. Aku hanya ingin, itu saja.

'BRAKK'

Dia terjatuh. Sudah bisa kutebak kok.

Aku mengangkatnya dan membaringkannya di ranjang-ku.

_Sono mama de ii yo, Sunako.__(3)_

Fin

Gimana? Gimana? Saya berusaha banget bikin ini fic, dan jadinya panjang, huahahaha, maaf yaaa~ XD

Mohon reviewnya yaaa~ *bows*

O iya, saya gak jago soal onomatope... jadi kalo efek2 suara nya gak pas, soriii yaaaa XDD

-Kamus-

(1) Benarkah? Akhirnyaaa!

(2) Tetap seperti ini pun tak apa.

(3) Tetap seperti ini pun tak apa, Sunako


End file.
